


dear richie || reddie

by veel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Angst, Dead Eddie Kaspbrak, Dead Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: *sad yeehaw* i apologize in advance, partners.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	dear richie || reddie

a knock on richie's door startled him as he went to open it. a young man stood at the door with a box.

"are you richie tozier?" the man asked, still looking at him. richie nodded. "this is a package from myra kaspbrak." richie nodded again slowly. he took the box from the man and walked inside. he set the box on the table and opened it. there were a bunch of tapes neatly organized in piles, each tape labeled with a number. there was a note at the top of the box that simply said "for richie tozier".

richie rolled his eyes, assuming it was a prank from myra. she never did like richie anyway. however, he did want to check. richie pulled out tape number one and held it in his hands for a moment. he noticed the dust covering it and blew it off.

richie then went off to find his vhs player, which he somehow still had. he eventually found it and inserted the tape.

the tape began playing. it started with a plain black screen, and it glitched until...

_"is it working?" eddie asked himself as he stepped away from the camera. he looked at the camera and saw a blinking red light. he nodded. "so, richie..." eddie looked down. "if youve found this, than ive somehow died and my wishes were carried out of you finding this tape." eddie grabbed his arm and looked into the camera. "rich, there are so many things i wish i couldve told you." eddie began pacing back and forth._

richie covered his mouth. hot tears trailed down his face as he continued watching.

_"chances are, we never got together." eddie laughed to himself. "everyone knows that even if you liked me back, wed both be too scared to confess." eddie smiled at the camera. "so, richie tozier, i like you. ive_ always _like you." eddie zipped up his fanny pack which, up until then, had been unzipped. "so i decided to make this tape for you. maybe therell be more," eddie paused. "besides, we are only eleven, and maybe therell be more times were i want to tell you things i wont be able to." footsteps couldbe heard off camera. "i have to go now, mommy's calling. bye." eddie smiled and ended the tape._

richie smiled sadly as the tape ended. he grabbed number two and inserted it into the vhs player.

_"alright, it's been awhile." a more mature looking eddie was on screen now, smiling. "hi richie." eddie tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "this summer i realized how_ much _i want to be with you." eddie giggled a bit._

'god, that giggle is going to be the death of me,' richie thought.

_"you protected me so much this summer. this entire year, even." eddie fidgeted with his angry truck shirt a bit. "well, as much as you could." eddie raised his casted arm._

richie then realized that there was a two year gap between the tapes. eddies was thirteen in this one.

_"anyway, i should get going. beverlys expecting me to say goodbye to her, so i guess i should. bye richie." eddie smiled and ended the tape._

"fuck," richie choked out in between sobs. he pulled out number three, watched it, pulled out number four, watched it, pulled out five, six, seven...

_"hi richie." eddie was a nineteen year old now. he flashed a smile at the camera before it faded. "i think that was your name. i cant really remember now." eddie frowned and looked down at a paper in his hand. "richie...tozier?" he pronounced it like toe - zee - ay instead of toe - sure, but that didnt matter. "i dont know anymore." eddie looked down. "i dont really remember much about you," eddie paused. "but the one thing i can remember is your laugh. that goddamn laugh." eddie laughed a bit. "god, im turning twenty next week and im still in love with someone i don't even remember." eddie shook his head. "anyway, richie, i have to leave now. see you next tape i guess?" eddie laughed again and ended the tape._

richie looked at the box. there was one tape left. richie grabbed it.

_"hi," a now much older eddie greeted. "richie, that was your name, right? god, why am i even still using this camera." eddie muttered that last part to himself. "anyway, i cant remember the last tape i made, but i can remember you now, i think." eddie smiled a bit. "i got married when i was twenty-nine. i dont think i ever told you that. so it was about ten years ago." eddie smiled. "anyway, she insisted i watch this hilarious comedian, so i did." eddie smiled again. the camera glitched and eddie frowned. "it was you. it had to be you. yeah, it was you," eddie assured himself. "i still remembered that laugh. that laugh and smile. they were both contagious."_

"eddie," richie mumbled, pulled the remaining tapes closer.

_"so i think i want to make this tape longer than the others, assuming the others were only a couple minutes long." eddie grinned. "i think i want to meet you again, richie. it's been so long and i cant stand knowing someone but_ not _knowing them at the same time," eddie said. he frowned and fidgeted with his fingers. the camera glitched again and eddie knew he didnt have much time. "i should get going." eddie got up to turn off the camera, but paused for a minute. "i love you," he said before turning off the camera for the final time._

"no..." richie said, covering his mouth again. "no no no no!" richie fumbled with the tapes until the fell back on the couch. "eddie please." richie stood up and walked over to his backdoor. he looked up at the sky, not knowing what else to do. "give him back!" richie sunk to his knees, remembering.

_"richie, i think i got it man! i think i killed it for re-"_

"give him back to me!" richie shouted again, banging his hands on the ground. it had been a year, and richie forgot about his friends. including eddie. but everything came back in an instant.

_"have you ever heard of a staph infection?"_

"you monster, i miss him! give him back!"

_"you arent my friends! you left me in the neibolt!"_

"give _them_ back!" richie didnt know what he was screaming at, but he had to let it out.

_"we would never let anything happen to you, stanley. we love you._ _"_

richie curled himself into a ball.

_"richie...i fucked your mom."_

"eddie," richie cried, reaching out to the sky. "i love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
